objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
GUACAMOLE (The Reboot)
Greatest Underrated Awesome Camp And More Outstanding Like Ever (The Reboot) or GUACAMOLE (The Reboot) is a Camp by NahuelFire39. This is a reboot of the dead camp "GUACAMOLE" created by Alex. Credits to Alex. (I hope you're watching this...for some reason.) Sign up as 1 or 2 Characters (objects or Non-objects) 14/14 Notes: * it is the first Camp I do. * If you want, you can make confessionals. * Only NahuelFire39 can edit this page. * If the user does not challenge them 3 times, they will be replaced by another user. * BattleReviews is blocked, but he will send his answers in my UserTalk. Strikes * Bfdianeedleyesrockyno (1 Strike) * AwesomeAquamarine (2 Strike) * FlorasAreReallyCool (3 Strike) (Eliminated) * BFDIbiggestfan (1 Strike) Contestants 2134055 1.jpg|Gaster Blaster ♂️ (BattleReviews) BaeCap.png|Baseball Cap ♂️ (Nemolee.exe) Blazer.png|School Blazer ♀️ (Nemolee.exe) OO Tri.png|OO Tri ⚤ (Blue Tennis Ball) Tapu Koko.png|Tapu Koko ♂️ (Blue Tennis Ball) Bubble Wand New Pose.png|Bubble Wand ♀️ (BrownFamily1108) White Bubble Wand.png|White Bubble Wand (AwesomeAquamarine) ⚤ Little Horn.png|Little Horn ♂️ (BattleReviews) Scissors-0.png|Scissors ♀️ (Bfdineedleyesrockyno) Lollipop Fanmade Pose.png|Peppermint Lollipop ♀️ (Bfdineedleyesrockyno) Sunny New pose v8.png|Sunny ♀️ (Pufferfishmax) 272727272.png|27 ♂️ (TheBiggestBFDIFan) Wha the Clock.png| Clock ♂️ (TheBiggestBFDIFan) Red Test Tube, The Recolor.png|Red Test Tube ♀️ (FlorasAreReallyCool228) Elimination list. Episode 0: Partying In Giza NahuelFire39: '''So, since this is A first class ticket as a prize, the theme is....World Tour! And our first stop is home of the Giza Pyramids, the place for riding camels, legends of mummy’s, high history, ITS EGYPT! (A long plane ride later) Challenge Alright, time to explain the Challange! Here we have 3 rows of 3 pyramids. Pyramid A, Pyramid B, and Pyramid C. Each round, there will be an artifact hidden in a Pyramid. Guess the Pyramid that the artifact is in. Guess correctly, you win that artifact. You do this for all three rounds. If 3 people have the same amount of artifacts, we will have a tiebraker artifact round. Those who have the most artifacts in the end win! and arm the teams. (Contest ends in June 9th) RESULTS '''Round 1: '''Little Horn, School Blazer & OO Tri wins a artifact '''Round 2: '''Little Horn & School Blazer wins a artifact '''Round 3: '''Little Horn, School Blazer, Gaster Blaster & Baseball Cap Tri wins a artifact '''Total: ''C.A.B'' NahuelFire39: 'Well, since Little Horn and School Blazer won the 3 Rounds, they will be the leaders of the 2 teams, each team will have 7 members (1 captain and the other 6 members), also the leaders will choose the names of the teams. '''NahuelFire39: '''By the way, bfdianeedleyesrockyno, AwesomeAquamarine and FlorasAreReallyCool have a Strike for not doing the challenge. (Later...) '~ 'Time to assemble the teams! '~ Little Horn: '''Since im a team captain, i can choose who i want to be on my team, ill say Tapu Koko, OO Tri, White Bubble Wand, Scissors, clock and Red Test Tube. '''NahuelFire39: '''And the team name? '''Little Horn: '''Team Devil Evil. '''NahuelFire39: '''School Blazer, since you are a team captain, what is your team name? (Members have already been chosen: Gaster Blaster, Baseball Cap, Bubble Wand, Peppermint Lollipop, Sunny and 27) I await your response. (Later...x2) '''School Blazer: Team name is: The French Angels. NahuelFire39: Why? School Blazer: We have to go against their team names to match! NahuelFire39: '''After making the teams, here is the list: '''NahuelFire39: '''Episode 1 will be tomorrow, Good Luck! Episode 1: Wich in the Real China '''NahuelFire39: '''Our next destination has the longest wall in the world, is know for unique culture and occupies the small island of Taiwan, it's...China! Boy, wonder which is the real China. and to look like OO Trio and Tapu Koko left. Challenge For your challenge, you are going to do a little geography, history AND anthropology quiz! # How long is the Great Wall Of China? # When was China discovered? (Hint: It's younger than Japan) # What do Chinese people do for New Years? # Is China Communist? # What is China's main religion: Christian, Islam or Buddhism Each correct answer has 1 point, the team with the most points, wins Immunity. (Contest ends in June 11th) RESULTS * Baseball Cap (5/5) * School Blazer (5/5) * Little Horn (3/5) * Gaster Blaster (1/5) * Scissors (0/5) * Peppermint Lollipop (1/5) * Sunny (3/5) Total Points '''Team Devil Evil: '''4 '''The French Angels: '''14 '''NahuelFire39: '''Well, another Strike for AwesomeAquamarine and FlorasAreCool. oh wait BFDIbiggestfan did not make the challenge either, then...STRIKE too! '''NahuelFire39: '''But it does not matter, the team "French Angels" win immunity, Team Devil Evil, I wait for them in the elimination. >:) Elimination Time! Well, Team Devil Evil, you are here because most of you did not answer the questions and because Scissors cheated. '''Scissors: But yes- NahuelFire39: Shush!, well, let's continue. This roulette has their names, if the roulette chooses their names randomly, they will be safe, the last contestant that was not chosen will be eliminated. (Roulette falls in...Scissors) Scissors: Yay! NahuelFire39: Wait, really?. (Roulette falls in...Little Horn) Little Horn: '''Oh Yeah! '''NahuelFire39: That means that the evils of Little Horn are going to continue... (Roulette falls in...Clock) Clock: '''YOhs! '''NahuelFire39: Eh..., anyways, that's what we have left to White Bubble Wand and Red Test Tube. Red Test Tube, you can be eliminated for being a Recolor like W.B.W. and for not doing the 2 challenges of China and Giza and White Bubble Wand...the same. White Bubble Wand: 'Hey!- '''NahuelFire39: '''And the eliminated one is... (Spins the roulette and the suspense increases.) (Roulette falls in...) . . . . . Red Tes Tube! '''NahuelFire39: '''Well, bye W.B.W *Launch White Bubble Wand off the plane* '''NahuelFire39: '''Well, and with that elimination, see you in another episode of GUACAMOLE...the reboot. Episode 2:Destination changed '''NahuelFire39: '''Our next location is... wait, what? '''Ace Book: '''Welcome to Japan! Since London is extraordinary weather, I kept your planes warped! Challenge A(Ended) '''Ace Book: 'Challenge is translate and quiz challenge, click and check Q4! #On the line of Tokyo Metro, is there still no movie of Route Name RED ZONE? ##Marunouchi Line ##Yurakucho Line ##Fukutoshin Line #Arcade with railroad crossing What is the national highway road? #What is not the flavor of McFleury in Gudetama collaboration? A answer #2 #170 #Pudding #A A result '''Ace Book: '''Why do you all answer incompatible? I will give it a little more though, but ... *Baseball Cap, 4 is correct. Bonus 3 point for partly correct 2 and Answered by Japanese.(8) *School Blazer, 4 is correct. Bonus 1 point for Answered by Japanese.(6) *Little Horn, 1 and 4 are correct.(10) *Gaster Blaster, 4 is correct.(5) *Scissors, 1 is correct.(5) *Peppermint Lollipop... Bonus 1 point for no one correct but did well.(1) *Sunny, 1 and 4 are correct.(10) *Bubble Wand, 1 is correct.(5) Challenge B '''Ace Book: '''I added another one! '''If you appear in Object CrossRoad, what kind of role would you like to appear in? B result *Little Horn(Main Antagonist): I can tell everyone else but I would like a little more explanation (15/20) *Gaster Blaster(Protagonist): Well, I can't see that. (11/20) *Scissors(contestant): ???(11/20) *Peppermint Lollipop(co-host): Hmm... FR dormitory's? (12/20) *Sunny(Protagonist): Nice. (15/20) *Bubble Wand(Protagonist): Nice. (15/20) Ace Book: 'So, what do you think who is UFE along with Red Testtube and other DNPer? Results *Baseball Cap(8) *School Blazer(6) *Gaster Blaster(16) *Peppermint Lollipop(13) *Sunny(25) *Bubble Wand(20) *Little Horn(25) *Scissors(16) '''Ace Book: '''Looks like every member of Evils and 27 are UFE. Vote phase! '''NahuelFire39: ' In '''Challenge A, the results were: The Devil Evil: 15 The French Angel: 35 and that that TWO of the members of D.E. They made the challenge. Well, Team F.A wins Challenge A. and in Challenge B: The Devil Evil: 26 The French Angel: 53 And F.A. win again! which means that D.E. will go to the elimination again!. Confessional Scissors: I didnt cheat, it was peppermint lollipop because she copyed one of my answers! Elimination! Elimination! Stinger (Ace frozen eliminated contestant) '''Ace Book: '''If you enter this warp hall it's the next destination! '''NahuelFire39: '''Okay! Category:Camp Category:Reboot